gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Nintendo Entertainment System
The Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES), known in Japan as the Super Famicon, is the second home video game console manufactured by Nintendo. History The Super Famicon was released in Japan on November 21, 1990, and the Super Nintendo Entertainment System was released in North America on August 23, 1991, in Europe on April 11, 1992, and in Australia on July 3, 1992, as the successor to the Famicon/Nintendo Entertainment System. During the SNES era, Nintendo was in a fierce rivalry with Sega, and the SNES's main competitor was the Sega Genesis. The SNES was succeeded by the Nintendo 64 in 1996, and was discontinued in 1999 in North America and 2003 in Japan. On Game Grumps The Game Grumps appear to greatly favor playing games from the SNES era. At the time of lauching their channel, the first three games that were played were SNES games. In general, they played mostly SNES games early on in Game Grumps. Although as time went on, they began playing a wider variety of game consoles. They have played and completed more games on the SNES than on any other console. Both Jon and Arin claim that they favor SNES games because they grew up in the time that the SNES was popular. The Grumps' SNES is region-free, meaning they have been able to play some Super Famicon games. The SNES's Super Game Boy is used by the Grumps to record Game Boy and Game Boy Color games. Games played SNES File:3dBallzCover.jpg|3D Ballz File:Aladdin BA.jpg |Aladdin File:AlfredChicken.jpg|Alfred Chicken File:B.O.B.Cover.jpg|B.O.B. File:BikerMiceFromMars1994Cover.jpg|Biker Mice from Mars File:Bill Laimbeer's Combat Basketball BA.png |Bill Laimbeer's Combat Basketball File:CastlevaniaDraculaX.jpg|Castlevania: Dracula X File:Chester Cheetah Too Cool to Fool BA.png |Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool File:ChuckRockCover.jpg|Chuck Rock File:Contra III BA.png|Contra III File:Cool Spot BA.jpg|Cool Spot File:D-ForceCover.jpg|D-Force File:Demon's Crest BA.jpg|Demon's Crest File:DennisTheMenaceCover.jpg|Dennis the Menace File:Donkey Kong Country BA.jpg|Donkey Kong Country File:Donkey Kong Country 2 BA.jpg|Donkey Kong Country 2 File:Doom Troopers BA.jpg|Doom Troopers File:Family Feud BA.jpg|Family Feud File:Goof Troop BA.jpg|Goof Troop File:Gradius III BA.jpg|Gradius III File:HomeAloneSNESCover.jpg|Home Alone File:Inspector Gadget BA.jpg |Inspector Gadget File:Joe & Mac BA.jpg |Joe & Mac File:KendoRageCover.jpg|Kendo Rage File:Kirby Super Star BA.png |Kirby Super Star File:Legend of the Mystical Ninja BA.png |Legend of the Mystical Ninja File:Magic Sword BA.jpg|Magic Sword File:Mega Man 7 BA.jpg|Mega Man 7 File:Mega Man X BA.png|Mega Man X File:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers BA.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers File:MMPR The Fighting Edition BA.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition File:Monopoly BA.jpg|Monopoly File:NBA Jam BA.jpg|NBA Jam File:Nickelodeon Guts BA.png|Nickelodeon Guts File:Out of This World BA.jpg|Out of This World File:Pac-AttackCover.jpg|Pac-Attack File:PinocchioCover.jpg|Pinocchio File:Plok BA.jpg|Plok File:Pocky & Rocky BA.jpg|Pocky & Rocky File:RadicalRexCover.jpg|Radical Rex File:Run Saber BA.jpg|Run Saber File:SaturdayNightSlamMastersCover.jpg|Saturday Night Slam Masters File:Secret of Mana BA.jpg|Secret of Mana File:SkyblazerCover2.png|Skyblazer File:SpankysQuestCover.jpg|Spanky's Quest File:Spider-ManandVenomMaximumCarnageSNESCover.jpg|Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage File:Super Bomberman 2 BA.jpg|Super Bomberman 2 File:SuperCastlevaniaIVCover.jpg|Super Castlevania IV File:SuperMarioWorldCover.jpg|Super Mario World File:SuperMetroidCover.jpg|Super Metroid File:Super Star Wars BA.jpg|Super Star Wars File:SuperTennisCover.jpg|Super Tennis File:TMNT Tournament Fighters BA.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters File:The Blues Brothers BA.jpg|The Blues Brothers File:The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie BA.jpg|The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie File:The Jungle Book BA.jpg|The Jungle Book File:The King of Dragons BA.jpg |The King of Dragons File:Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games BA.png |Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games File:Ultraman Towards the Future BA.jpg |Ultraman: Towards the Future File:Weaponlord BA.jpg |Weaponlord File:Wild Guns BA.jpg |Wild Guns File:Winter Olympics BA.jpg |Winter Olympics File:Yoshi's Island BA.jpg |Yoshi's Island File:A Link to the Past BA.jpg |Zelda: A Link to the Past File:Zombies Ate My Neighbors BA.jpg |Zombies Ate My Neighbors Super Famicon File:Crayon Shin-Chan BA.jpg | Crayon Shin-Chan File:Drakkhen BA.jpg | Drakkhen File:Godzilla Kaijuu Daikessen BA.jpg | Godzilla: Kaijuu Daikessen File:Psycho Dream BA.jpg | Psycho Dream Super Game Boy Category:Consoles